Electromagnetic pulses (EMPs) may be generated by nuclear or non-nuclear techniques. Nuclear techniques generate EMPs by explosion of nuclear bombs. Explosion of nuclear bombs creates substantial amounts of blast energy, thermal energy, and nuclear radiation, making nuclear techniques unsuitable for deployment in situations that call for limited blast energy, thermal energy, or nuclear radiation. Additionally, nuclear bombs are expensive to make. Non-nuclear techniques include a large low-inductance capacitor bank discharged into a single-loop antenna, a microwave generator, and an explosively pumped flux compression generator. While EMPs may be generated by non-nuclear electronically generated techniques, such techniques are not suited for compact delivery, requiring these techniques to be deployed from a substantial distance away from targets, where the electronic signals are generated. Deploying these non-nuclear techniques from a substantial distance from targets renders these techniques subject to large attenuation losses, typically requiring these techniques to employ highly directive technologies to direct EMP radiation toward the targets, which can make these techniques often expensive, massive, and stationary.